


Dreams are dangerous

by Beldamslittlehelper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Caring Arthur, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beldamslittlehelper/pseuds/Beldamslittlehelper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has had a nightmare and Arthur comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams are dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin's turn for some TLC :)

Exciting the toilet door Arthur was stopped in his tracks to go back to bed when he heard a snuffling noise coming from Merlin's room. 

Without a second thought, Arthur quietly entered Merlin’s room to hear creaking of the bed and more muffled snuffling.

Suddenly a startled stir came from Merlin as he saw someone else in the room.

Arthur turned around sharply to hear a mumbled “Arthur is that you”? Coming from behind him.

“Are you alright”? Arthur replied, full of pure concern.

“Fine” Merlin said unconvincingly.

“What’s wrong Merlin”? Arthur tried again but more firmly.

“Nothing, you can go back to sleep” Merlin replied trying to make out that he was fine.

However Arthur wasn’t convinced as he reached over to the bedside lamp despite Merlin hissing “don’t turn on the light!”

It was too late, the room was flooded with the bright light, once Arthur had stopped blinking and squinting he saw Merlin hunched forward, his eyes and nose red.

“Are you ill”? Arthur asked 

Merlin shook his head along with a large sniffle that had escaped from him.

Arthur frowned before realizing that Merlin had been crying as well as whispering if it was Arthur when he suspected that he knew from the start.

“Nightmare”? Arthur guessed which he was almost certain would be the correct answer.

Merlin nodded, his eyes downcast.

“Did something bad happen to me”? 

Merlin’s face crumpled while nodding again.

“Hey” Arthur said taking Merlin’s hand in his. Arthur guided Merlin to where his pulse point was on his wrist so Merlin could feel it telling him all the signs that Arthur was alive and well.

They sat still in silence for a while before Merlin leaned forward and wrapped Arthur in a hug.

The dream must have shaken Merlin more than he had suspected if Merlin needed him that badly.

“It’s all right, I’m here now” Arthur murmured soothingly.

Merlin nodded and kept holding on to Arthur's shoulder.

“Nothing has happened to me” Arthur said rubbing Merlin’s back gently.

After a long period of silence Merlin whispered “the beast was hurting you and I couldn’t protect you, I just had to sit there and watch you die” Merlin trailed off, not being able to finish his sentence.

Satisfied that Merlin was going to be alright Arthur wished him goodnight before turning to leave.

However he didn’t expect Merlin to cling on to his arm therefore stopping him from leaving before letting out a sleepy “Stay with me”.

“Ok” Arthur replied softly, he didn’t have the heart to say no to him.

“Get into bed with me” was Merlin’s unexpected request which Arthur had to admit was quite surprising.

“Huh”? Arthur asked just in case he had misheard him.

“Get into bed with me” Merlin hesitated before saying “Please” in a small voice.

Arthur couldn’t help but give Merlin a tiny smile before asking him to budge up. Arthur settled beneath the bed sheets and wrapped a supportive arm around Merlin to help him feel safe.

That one night they had shared soon turned into two.


End file.
